


Winteriron Halloween Prompts

by Feelingsinwinter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Halloween, Kitten, M/M, prompt, superstitious Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/pseuds/Feelingsinwinter
Summary: A small collection where I'll put every prompt I make about Halloween. It's not much for now but it'll get better hopefully.





	1. Among the Burning Trees

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said in my other works, English isn't my first language and even if I try my best to keep my work as good as possible, can I ask you to indulge me? I'm still learning and, hopefully, will get better with time and practicing.  
> This work will be about Halloween, obviously, and will grow bigger with each passing Halloween or maybe in between x).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the name of feelingsinwinter.

There were a lot of poems, texts, and books trying to describe the beauty of an alley of trees in Autumn. The flamboyant red of dying leaves, the golden marbling of others, the vivid brown of trunks exposing their marked skin to famished eyes. They were all talking about drinking in the view, enjoying the color and the living feeling that such a sight gave. It was like the world was on fire and was pulling every trick it knew to delight all beings without exception.

But Bucky knew one thing that expressed more beauty, more poetry than a world on fire. And it was currently walking quietly among that very same fire, doing as was said in the books. Drinking in the view with a small, genuine smile, enjoying the display of colors and brightness. Was laughing discreetly when seeing a squirrel chasing another one among the complicated framework of the trees.

The brown eyes were not only vivid but shining in bright gold and honey-like colors, expressing delight and simple joy, shaming the trunks into the background. The olive skin was marked by slight wrinkles but where the trunks' crevices were talking about lives and toughness, those eyes were speaking of resilience and laugh-lines. They were telling so many things, from bright smiles to such crushing sadness, about fighting and encountering Death itself and still standing there. Not unarmed but learning and walking ahead, never letting anything stop the process. As if anything could.

There wasn't any blue in his chest anymore, but was it necessary to make it any better? No. Definitely no. Because those lips could smile in so many ways and make the world... easier. It was easier to live in such a place when that smile could be directed at him. That was something he could fight and live for.

“You're incredibly beautiful,” he blurted without realizing it.

In front of him, Tony whirled with a surprised expression quickly covered up by a cheeky smile.

“You're not so bad yourself, Buckaroo.”

With a smile that felt shy even to himself, Bucky looked at the leaves behind Tony. They were making such a beautiful background to the genius. The wind was cold but not in the bitter way. Not in the annoying way. And it smelled earthy and... it was so hard to describe otherwise as autumnal.

“I want...” he trailed off, unsure of the way it'd be taken as but took a deep breath. “I want to take a picture of you, do you mind?”

This time the surprise held one or two heartbeats longer than before and the smile was more genuine too. Tony himself looked momentarily shyly before he recovered.

“How do you want me?”

There were so many answers to that question. And a lot of ways he could have replied if he wasn't feeling like that. Like a sex joke wasn't welcome this time. It was like this moment deserved to be... respected? As weird as it seems.

“Just be yourself, doesn't need anything else to make it perfect.”

And Tony just stood there, almost awkwardly, a smile playing on his lips. Shy, a bit unsure, but genuine nonetheless. And behind him was a tree on fire, burning proudly. Tony wore a long brown coat, something that looked like it was as comfortable as it was warm and fitted him in every possible way. A scarf was eating the lower-half of his face but not enough to hide the small smile. His beard also wasn't entirely hidden, showing it wasn't quite as perfectly trimmed as normal, his jaw covered with a discreet stubble.. His eyes were shining in the bright, cold sun of autumn, making them warm and looking just happy, deep and... so caring.

With a sigh, almost bewitched by it, he snapped the picture and look at it, feeling Tony coming against him to peer at it too.

“Oh wow. And you say it's Steve that’s the artist?”

Bucky looked up only to realized that Tony was staring at him, looking a bit dazed and confused but so hopeful. He could just lean down and kiss him. The thought took away his breath but he managed, hoarsely,“Don't need to be one when it's you.”

“Me?”

Tony glanced rapidly at Bucky's lips, making him smile with a bit more confidence. Just the slightest, but maybe it'd be enough. The hope was like wings being unfolded inside him and it was almost too much. Too big for him. Too great.

“Mhm.”

The sound came almost like a purr and when he came down to join his lips against Tony's, the latter met him halfway.

They kissed among the burning trees, feeling as if the fire was getting to them and flaring wildly.

 

Later, they'd be glad Natasha and Steve, the damn matchmakers they were, had followed them. Because the picture they took of them, at that very moment, was the one they used for their wedding, two years later.


	2. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony's superstitious, Bucky's in trouble. Or maybe it's Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was my very first attempt at writing in english, it might show or maybe not much more than in the others but I wanted to warn you before you start reading. It was also my first attempt at Winteriron.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the reading <3.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the name of feelingsinwinter.

“Bucky, come on!”

The wide, blue eyes that peered at him above the... thing were so amused it wasn't even fun anymore.

“You're the one being ridiculous. C'mon, look at it, it's so cute.”

“It's growling.”

“It's purring, dumbass.”

“Don't be mad at me when it'll claw your face off,” mumbled Tony while crossing his arms over his chest, acting annoyed but being more worried and afraid than anything else.

They were walking just fine, doing boyfriend stuff like holding hands and kissing at random when Bucky had seen it. The damn thing was acting all poorly, huddled against a damp cardboard near the entry of a dark, dirty alley where some nasty thing was probably looking at them, waiting for the right moment to jump out and kill them. Bucky could die just fine, the bastard deserved it, but if Tony was taken too, he'd fucking haunt Bucky for-fucking-ever. Didn't matter if dead people don't haunted dead people. He'd break every fucking damn rule to make the jerk pay for it.

“Tony, don't be stupid and come over here.”

“No. Nope. Certainly not.”

“It's just a kitten, you can't be afraid of a small, little, tiny kitten?”

“Black. It's black. A fucking black cat, Bucky. Not just a kitten. I'm sure it's planning your death behind its... Are its eyes orange!?”

“... yes?”

“We should run,” he declared while taking a step back. “Bucky, I swear, if you don't come with me I'm leaving without you.”

“Right, I'm coming.”

“No! Not with it. Please, drop it and come.”

“Nope. I won’t let that thing be hurt because you're superstitious.”

“But-”

“Beside you've already crossed its path, you're already cursed if you're right so why not get along with it?”

“I hate you,” he hissed.

The asshole laughed before coming closer, still holding the damn thing close to his chest, his flesh hand petting it in a regular pattern. The hellbeast was growling – purring – loudly and snuggling so much that it ended under Bucky's jacket where it disappear except for its pointed ears.

Against his better judgment – and because he was comforting himself with promise of revenge – Tony tagged along but refused to take Bucky's hand in his. The punk rolled his eyes and dropped the matter, a small smile playing on his lips. Tony was such a matter-of-fact person, so attached to logic and reality that it was always such a surprise to see him being so utterly superstitious. Sometimes he was very much aware of how illogical the belief was but couldn't fight it down entirely.

Once he tried to be brave and walked under a ladder but he was so jittery all day that he ended doing a lot of mistakes and dropping everything he was holding because of his shaking hands. It only proved to him that he was right. Bucky had let it go; it wasn't really important and sometimes it was even cute or funny. But not this time, not really.

The poor little thing was so tiny and so skinny, it was painful to even look at it. He wasn't going to let the thing die in the street because of some silly superstition.

 

*  
**

The walk back to their shared apartment was uneventful contrary to Tony's belief, that thought more than once that something was about to happen. Like a dog jumping on them to get to the little fucker snuggled up against Bucky's chest. In the warm embrace of his lover.

Tony pouted and gave up on sulking to hold Bucky's hand because hell if he was going to let the little fluff ball get Bucky all to itself.

After a little argument about whether or not they'd keep the little thing – they were – the little thing got all settled with them. And that was the beginning of hell upon earth. Way too wary of the kitten – “Pumpkin ? Really ? It's black, not orange, you can't call it pumpkin it's stupid!” “Just watch me.” - Tony started... getting stupidly injured. Walking with a cup of hot coffee and staring at the thing to keep it in sight just before stumbling upon something in his path and getting burned. Tripping over the cat because he had forgotten about it and winning two stitches on his eyebrow. Waking up screaming because the little fucker tried to slaughter his toes. Sue him if he liked to have his fucking feet out of the damn blanket!

“Stop laughing, traitor! I can't believe you're laughing, Rhodey! It's not even Halloween yet and that little... demon is going to have me killed and you're fucking laughing!”

And the bastard started howling in laughter, holding his belly and toppling to the floor because, yeah, apparently Tony's coming death was a matter of laughter. He crossed his arms and glared. After a few seconds, Rhodey seemed to calm down a little bit but he was smirking so much it had to hurt. And that little gleam in his eyes wasn't a good sign. At all.

“The demon is behind you,” he stated with contain laughter.

Tony jumped on his feet and whirled on himself before remembering he was at Rhodey's place and that there was no damn demon around here. It was a safe place. Fingers curled around his wrist and tugged down gently.

“Come on Tony, sit down.”

Reluctantly, the young genius let himself go and sat down across from his supposed best friend. Scowling and pouting with a deadly force, he still didn't try to fight Rhodey's hold when his friend drew him in a hug.

“You know you're being ridiculous and I think that it's what’s making you grumpy.” Tony scoffed but didn't respond. “It's just some gene and you know it. It's a black small kitten, you love animals and I still can remember the skinny little shit that used to bring wounded, famished strays back to our dorm... where it's was forbidden.” Rhodey ignored the mumbled “they weren't black cats” and added with a small smile. “I also remember the same skinny little shit defending with claws and fangs that black people weren't below white ones.”

“It's not the same thing,” protested Tony insisted.

“You know it is, somehow. It's just black fur. Shave it and it'll be a hairless cat.”

“Maybe I'll do it.”

“No you won't.”

With a deep, tired sigh, Tony sagged against Rhodey. “No, I won’t.” And, after a second. “It's just... Jarvis, Anna, and Peggy were so superstitious, it stuck with me even if... it didn't please him.”

“Nothing did,” growled Rhodey, lowly, and added with a bit of surprise when it stuck with him. “Peggy too? You mean... Peggy Carter? That woman is superstitious?”

“Well... yes?” He shrugged then added, “I'll think about it. But still, my eyebrow, crotch, toes, and every fucking part that shit injured are sure it's a hellbeast.”

Rhodey snorted and patted him on the head before offering him coffee. And that was that.

 

*  
**

Bucky took a deep breath in front of their apartment's door. He thought that after some time, Tony would get used to Pumpkin but everything was going to hell. Even if he liked the kitten very, very much, he was also very aware of how his boyfriend was reacting to it. And it wasn't in a good way. The genius, all genius that he was, had his own beliefs and those were telling him that the animal in his apartment was bad and making things go wrong. Because black cats were bad luck. It was such stupidity but still, there was not denying all of what happened to Tony.

He was far too nervous in his own house... and that wasn't what Bucky had wanted when he had first thought of keeping the little thing. He’d just wanted to prove to Tony that he was wrong and that he didn’t have to fear cutting his nails after eighteen, seeing a bird looking inside their house by the window, or discard every green cloth on Friday. It wasn't big things and so far, it hadn't annoyed Bucky at all. It still didn’t. But it was stressful for Tony sometimes when something was going wrong.

Unfortunately, his plan had gone wrong too and was probably making it worse. He really didn't want to give Pumpkin to someone else, but he had started to think about it after the first week. The second was the limit. If nothing had changed, he'd have to find a new place for the kitten. Even if it was breaking his heart.

Straightening his spine and his shoulders, he came into his house and threw his keys in the pot near the entry and stepped further inside. Putting his jacket and scarf on the nearest surface, he went inside, looking for Tony.

”Doll? I'm home.”

The genius wasn't in the living room nor in their bedroom. The door wasn't closed, he had to be here. Somewhere. Bucky went to the room Tony used as a makeshift workshop and smiled fondly at the sight before him.

The engineer was sitting in front of the workbench, Pumpkin stretched across his shoulder and playing with the end of Tony's pen that he was moving before him. The kitten was purring quietly, his eyes half-closed and his tail was wrapped around Tony's throat without him freaking out about it.

“Hey, baby,” he greeted calmly, still smiling fondly.

“Hey handsome,” answered Tony with a shy smile. Pumpkin purred louder, stood on his shoulders and headbutted him, making the young genius smile a little more.

“Making a new friend?”

“... Yeah. I decided to give the hellbeast a little chance. So far, so good. I'm still alive, I count it as a win.”

A laugh rumbled in Bucky's chest as he stepped into the room, bending to steal a kiss from Tony. He rested his forehead against his and smiled down at him.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
